Only in a Perfect World
by Olddaydreams
Summary: Things change wether you want them to or not. Only in a perfect world would everything remain static. But it hasn't. This world is broken, cruel, and far from static. At the same time it is kind, forgiving, and joyful. This world is many things but it is far from perfect. It starts to getting good in chapter 3. (Rated T for language and some not really graphic violence later on)
1. Only in a Changed World

Only in a Perfect World

Chapter 1~ Curiosity

Author's Note: Hey! So this is fanfic is going to be mainly based on the No.6 novel instead of the manga or anime which are both absolutely great in their own right the novel just goes into so much more detail with the characters and a lot of things are done better/make a lot more sense. If you've read it you know what I mean, but if you haven't you can find an absolutely amazing translation her

.

And just to let you know on the off chance that you didn't already you'll need to replace those.s with an actual .s 'kay? XD Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please let me know if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes and see you at the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!

Nezumi approached the old hotel, the sun had set just a little while ago yet it was already pretty damn cold. It had been at least ten years since he had last seen the dilapidated hotel yet, other that a bit of fixing up here and there it had hardly changed in all that time. Even his reason for coming to here remained static. Information. Now that he had finally returned like he had promised Shion all those years ago, there but one 'small' problem. He had absolutely no clue where Shion was. He had already checked the room they once shared only to find that quite a few of his books were missing and no Shion. Sense there was absolutely **no **way he was going to search for him on foot through the huge city, he though it best to come here.

He slowly opened the door the hinges screeching in protest as he entered. The door swung shut behind him its hinges crying once more before leavening Nezumi in cold, bitter silence. It was strange; the hotel had never really been what you would call lively, but at the same time it was never this silent. Normally, you could at least hear the sound of the claws of one of Inukashi's dogs scraping against the floor or the sound of water dripping from an old leak. But there was none of that; it was completely and totally silent.

Quite frankly, Nezumi was surprised at how little the place had changed even on the inside. If he didn't know any better he would say that no time had passed at all sense he'd left. His gaze then fell upon someone standing at the top of the grand stair case at the back of the room.

A knife flew past Nezumi narrowly missing him before falling to the ground with a loud clang that broke the grating silence as it echoed through the walls of the hotel.

"What kind of welcome is that Inukashi?" Nezumi said playfully as he casually strode closer to the stair case where they were perched. "Especially to someone you haven't seen in years..."

"Get the hell out! Now!" They shouted.

The voice coming from the figure at the top the stair case, Nezumi realized was definitely not Inukashi's. Upon this realization he suddenly became very curious, if it wasn't Inukashi, then who was standing up there peering down at him. He was fairly certain that it wasn't some stranger who had taken over the hotel. Inukashi would never give up this hotel, though Nezumi doubted there was anyone in the world there than him that would want the run down place. Besides if it had been a new owner trying to ward off intruders, the anger in the voice would have been blunt and forceful, but this anger was sharp, aggressive and aimed solely at Nezumi. The kind of anger that couldn't come from a mere stranger.

"Oh? So you're not Inukashi?" Nezumi said slyly, "Then could yo-"

Another knife shot past him landing with the came loud clang as before.

"I already told you to get out you bastard!" The voice no longer held the control it previously possessed, the anger had transformed into more of an all consuming hatred each word dripping with venom.

"Come now," Nezumi cooed, " you didn't even listen to what I had to say."

The atmosphere grew more tense with every passing second as the two stood in silence. Nezumi slid out his knife in anticipation, expecting it to snap at any moment now and for the person to come lunging at him. But they didn't, they stood there in silent rage.

He cleared his throat breaking the silence before he continued, "I'm looking for Inukashi."

And that did it. The tension snapped and the silhouette lunged at him with yet **another** knife. (**Seriously**, how many damn knives did they even need?) Nezumi easily dogged the attack leading his opponent to slide past him. Now the figure was finally in plan view and Nezumi a chance to properly access his opponent. He immediately noticed their eyes. They were the same vibrant purple as Shion's. Long black hair concealed the right side of their face and reached to somewhere a bit above their waist, a stark contrast to their exceedingly pale skin. They wore a dark navy blue hooded jacked, the hood pulled down, along with some fitted army green pants, and a pair of old bulky knee-high boots which. The knife's blade was over sized almost to the point where it almost seemed out of proportion with its wielder. The handle was similar to brass knuckles which Nezumi noted would make it much harder to knock out of their hand. Then it struck him that his opponent was young probably around ten, maybe twelve at the most.

They quickly regained their composure as dogs slowly stank out of the shadow their lips pulled back in a snarl filled with the same blind rage that consumed the eyes of the child. The tension began mounting once more as Nezumi became increasingly intrigued by the strange scene playing out before him.

"Now this is interesting," He purred. "I though those mutts only obeyed their master."

The mysterious child's eyes widened and became flooded with fury, as they lunged at him once more. Nezumi avoided the poorly planed attack with ease. He then knocked them onto their stomach as they let out a shrill shriek, and pinned them before swiftly sending the oversized knife skidding across the floor far beyond reach.

"Now, would you oh so kindly answer my question now that you're done with your little tantrum?" Nezumi sneered.

"No chance in hell," they replied unfazed.

A familiar cold smile crept its way onto Nezumi's lips, "What? Do you think those dogs will protect you? If you do, then allow me to enlighten-"

The door to the hotel suddenly flew open, "Shionn?!" a voice shouted. "Are you Okay?"

Nezumi looked upon the newcomer and was overcome by shock. It was none other than Shion.

Author's Note: Hullo again! So that's the first chapter, sorry if it seems short I just really wanted to end it there cause it just seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter I'll do my best to make them longer in the future (no promises though). But there are a few things I feel I should explain before moving on to the next chapter. First why did it take so damn long for Nezumi to come back? In all honesty I wish it didn't have to be so long but in order for Shionn (the baby Shion saved during the man hunt and Inukashi decided to take care of) to be around the age I wanted (bay the way Shionn is indeed the person that Nezumi meets in the chapter incase that wasn't clear). Also when I described the handle of Shionn's knife as being like brass knuckles I meant that it has holes to slide your fingers through if that makes any sense at all. So, on to Shionn as of right now I plan to keep Shionn's gender ambiguous like Inukashi's. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, you know XD. But if you would prefer me to use he/she instead of they when referring to Shionn just let me know. Also I do intend to make Shionn play a pretty large part in this story, but don't worry Shionn shouldn't come off OC-ish with what I plan to do with the character. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter which will be from Shionn's pov Oh, one more quick thing the way to tell the difference between Shion and Shionn is going to be mainly based on spelling. Aright I think that's every thing sorry about the super long author's note. Please Review and all that stuff, I hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time!


	2. Only in an Angry World

Chapter 2~ Only in an Angry World

**Author's Note: Hi guys! First, thank you for actually reading the second chapter! And second I realized while writing this that using the pronoun they (they is a pronoun right?) while writing from Shionn's perspective just wasn't going to work despite how much I wanted it to. So for now I'll be using she instead. This doesn't mean that Shionn is a girl, all it means that I chose to use she instead of he when referring to Shionn when writing Shionn's perspective. Okay, see you guys at the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. **

**Nezumi- You forgot the disclaimer.**

**olddaydreams- Huh?**

**Nezumi- You did on the last chapter too.**

**olddaydreams- *goes and checks* Shit, your right.**

**Nezumi- Of course I am, I'm always right.**

** olddaydreams- Shut up.**

**Disclamer- olddaydreams doesn't own or profit from No.6 or its original characters **

The grip around Shionn's wrist loosened, though only slightly, when Shion burst through the door. She knew that this was gonna be her only chance. As she wriggled out Nezumi's grip her first instinct was to make a dash for her knife, but then she caught a second glance a Shion. He was starting to have another panic attack. _Damn it. _She sped over, signaling for her dogs to guard Nezumi, and was barely able to catch Shion before he collapsed to his knees. _God, he's heavey. _She thought as the Shion's weight began to pull her to the ground.

"N-Ne-zumi?" Shion managed to say between short panicked breaths.

Shionn rolled her eyes as she guided Shion to the battered couch in the center of the room. "Yeah, yeah I know. For now just focus on taking deep breaths, okay. 'Cause it'd sure be a pain in the ass if you fainted on me now."

Shion nodded his breathing slowly becoming more regular, though he was now visibly trembling. "Is... Is that really him?"

"Yes, it's really him yah stupid Inu." She said a small smile appearing on her lips. "I need to go talk to him for a moment, do yah think you'll be okay till I'm done?"

He nodded as she slowly stood up and strode over to an infuriatingly smug Nezumi. She speared a final glance at Shion before sending on of her dogs over to help calm him down.

"It looks like I wont be needing Inuka-" Nezumi began as he took a step towards Shion.

"Now listen Nezumi," Shionn interrupted _I wont allow you to speak that name again. A liar like you doesn't deserve that._, "if you're going to go to Shion let me tell you this right now, he's changed sense you left him ten years ago. So don't just go up to him as if nothing happened, got it."

Nezumi stared at her for a second in slight surprise "Hey kid, would you mind telling me how you know my name?"

"Come on," She growled as she signaled for the dogs to allow Nezumi to fallow.

Nesumi fallowed her with that incredibly annoying, smug grin on his face. "What? You're still dead set on ignoring me?"

"Curiosity killed the rat you know." Shionn sneered.

Luckily, that was enough to finally shut him up. She left Nezumi sitting across from Shion and climbed back to the top of the stairs and sat back where she was before Nezimi decided to show up and ruin her day. Shionn leaned back her hands behind her head content to stare up at the at the shards of night sky that shone down through the holes in the roof and listen to Nezumi and Shion as they talked.

"Shion I..." Nezumi trailed off as if he was for once in his life at a loss for words.

"Ten years Nezumi." Shion's voice was cold and almost robotic sounding

"I know Shion, I-"

"No you don't! You abandoned me to try and figure out what ever mental issues you were dealing with! Leaving me with nothing but your promise that you would come back!"

Shion was angry, but he had the right to be. Nezumi left him after being severely traumatized and probably knowing that he was the thing that kept Shion from crumbling completely. But he still left him there basically telling him 'Here, this city is now your problem, so fix it. Now I'll leave you to that, but don't worry I'll comeback... at some point... after your done cleaning up this mess.'

"I thought you died!" Shion's voice became shakey and he was probably crying by now. "And now you sudden reappear as if it was nothing! You just..."

Shion's cries suddenly became muffled indicating that Nezumi had brought him into an embrace.

"Shion, I'm so sorry. I was wrong. But I'm back and I promise I wont do that again."

"Thank you, I'm so glad your back."

Shionn sat there at the top of the stair case, silently taking it all in. _Shion, you stupid Inu. Are you ever gonna learn? _She let out a long sigh. It would take a while for Shion to calm down enough for her to ask why he had even come here in the first place.

* * *

><p>A few hours must of past before Shion regained his composure. When he finally did, Shionn reached for he nearest rock as she sat up, and threw it secretly hoping that it would 'accedentailly' hit Nezumi. The rock landed with at loud <em>clack<em> as it hit the ground. _Damn it I missed!_ She thought angrily._ I really need to_ work_ on my aim._

"First it was knives, now you're throwing rocks at me?" Nezumi said turning to her.

Shionn let out a small sigh, "No, idiot, for once I wasn't trying to hit you." she lied, "That was just to get your attention 'cause I'm to lazy to be bothered to go down there and do it myself."

She paused for a moment, "Oi, Shion."

No response.

"Hey, Inu! Are you deaf I'm talking to you!"

"Eh?" Shion turned to her as if he hadn't heard a thing until then.

"Could you tell my why you came here?" Shionn asked, "Because I honestly doubt your_ psychic powers_ told you Nezumi would be here."

"Oh, yeah..." He said sheepishly. "I was going to ask I you wanted to have some diner at my house sense..." Shion's voice suddenly trailed off, Shionn knew exactly what he would have said so she was thank full that he hadn't actually said anything because she wanted to keep her mind off of what happened as much as humanly possible.

"Will _he_ be there?" Shionn questioned pointing at Nezumi.

"Sure, I guess." He replied.

Annoyance gnawed at Shionn at those words. "Then no."

"Why not?" Shion pleaded. "It's not like you have anything to eat here anyways."

"Hmph. If you want me to come your gonna have to drag me there. 'Cause I will not go of my own free will." Shionn growled as she crossed her arms defiantly.

* * *

><p>Shionn was still obstinately fighting, ignoring that resistance was futile, Shion was nearly twice her size. So she should have known that from the moment he had grabbed her from the hood and started to drag her down the stair case, but there was no way she would go down with out a fight.<p>

"Come on! Put me down already stupid Inu!" Shionn protested only to be met with a long sigh from Shion.

Nezumi, who was walking beside Shion, looked over his shoulder and down at Shionn. "Hey kid, what's with the nick name?"

"I have a name you know." She growled back.

"Of course I do, He taunted. "but that doesn't mean I'm going to use it, now answer the question."

Shionn let a out what was supposed to be and aggravated sigh, though in the end it came out as more of a growl, before answering. "It's because it he acts like a stupid dog."

Shionn was pretty sure Nezumi said something after that but she wasn't listening, this guy was being such a hypocrite. Shion had told her plenty of stories about Nezumi when she was younger when he would come to the hotel to wash the dogs when he was done with his work in the city. And one consistent trait Nezumi had through out was that he hated Shion's constant questions, but now it seemed as if he was doing the same to her. Though at least she was nice enough to actually answer them. The longer Shoinn though, the more she dreaded the night to come because she knew that Shion would make her stay the night. Claiming it would be to cold and dangerous for her to walk back to the hotel, ignoring that she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. Which meant that she was going to have to spend a entire night around one of the few people she genuinely hated, Nezumi.

Shionn was suddenly jerked form her thoughts, they had finally arrived.

**Author's note: Hey! Okay, so that was the first chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, especially the Shionn and Shion's interactions as well when I got to delve a bit deeper into Shionn's character. By the way she doesn't seem to much like an OC, does she? Thanks to the people who fallowed./favorite this, it means a lot and helps keep me motivated. ** **Please review and all that stuff, I hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time!**


	3. Only in a Nightmarish World

Chapter 3~ Only in a Nightmarish World

**Author's Note: Hullo! Okay, so first of all I changed the summary for this story a while ago to one that I think sounds better, but I'd like to hear from you guys. Next is that this chapter is written from all the characters' perspectives (Shionn, Shion, and Nezumi). Not all at the same time of course, so that it doesn't get confusing when I switch perspective during the middle of the chapter I'll put this:**

* * *

><p>~~~ (character name) ~~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Simple enough, right? Anyways I can't wait to get started with this one, so I'll see you guys at the Author's note at the end of the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>~~~ Nezumi ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>The moment they entered No.6 Nezumi could sense a significant change. The eyes of the residents of the city glared suspiciously at him, and the kid for that matter who had finally had calmed down and was content with slowing them by being dead weight. Now, Nezumi had grown used to people glaring at him like this, but that was back in the West Block. This was No.6, <em>Shion's<em> No.6; people should be glaring at others like this in a city that was lead by Shion. Then again the kid had told him that Shion had changed, but Nezumi didn't want to believe it.

Then it struck him. Shion hadn't asked him a single thing sense he had clamed himself down. There was no denying it now; there was definitely something off about the way he was acting. The Shion that he knew would have flooded him with questions by now, but instead he walked beside him in complete silence. Sure, it was possible that Shion was still in shock, he had suddenly come back after ten long years after all. Despite that something told Nezumi that it was more than that.

They abruptly stopped walking when they arrived at what Nezumi presumed to be Shion's house. I definitely wasn't small not like the room the two of them had shared in the West Block anyways, but it wasn't overly large or grand Nezumi expected would be own by someone who was now one of No.6's top ranking government officials. Shion eagerly swung open the door and let everyone in before swiftly locking it behind them.

"So you've started to lock the door now, eh?" Nezumi asked teasingly as he took off his boots.

Shion smiled and slid off his jacked but didn't reply. When He had first seen Shion he was shock at how _little_ he had changed. Sure the airhead had gown a bit taller and his face had become less round, though only slightly, but other than that Shion hadn't changed much at all. His hair was about the same length it was when he had left and He wore cloths that were strikingly similar to the ones he had worn back then. Now as Shion slid off his coat Nezimi realized he was wrong, Shion looked very different than he remembered.

More than any thing he noticed how _thin_ Shion was. At first it wasn't notice able under Shion's thick jacket but now that Shion had removed it. And as Nezumi thought back he realized that that very same jacket that probably should have fit him just fine hung some what loosely on his boney frame. Nezumi knew Shion was a head government official so he shouldn't have been having any problems getting enough to eat. The he notice that Shion's once bright glistening eyes looked clouded and tired with a dark circles that hung thickly below them. He also was incredibly pale, not that it wasn't pale before, but now it looked as if he had hardly seen the sun in months. Nezumi knew that this kind of think definitely wasn't shock

* * *

><p>~~~ Shion ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Shion was incredibly relieved that about half way though their trek to his house it gave him some much needed time to think because to be honest. As much has he hated to admit it ha had given up on the idea of Nezumi retuning a while ago. He'd assumed that Nezumi was either dead or was never going to come back. Now that he had gotten over the initial shock, he was able to regain the mask of being alright that he'd become so accustomed to showing the world. Beneath that mask there were so mangy emotions coursing through him that he was having a hard time deciphering them. Joy, fear, guilt, unease, stress, there were just too many for Shion to sort through them properly.<p>

Shion was incredibly relieved when they finally got home and push his thoughts aside.

"So you've started to lock the door now, eh?" Nezumi asked as he locked the door behind them.

Shion did his best to smile as he slid off his jacked. It wasn't like he had much of a choice about weather he locked the door or not any more. He led out a long sigh. This was the last thing he needed to be thinking about.

"Hey, Shion!" Nezumi thankfully distracted him from the unwelcomed thoughts.

"Eh?"

"You need to keep a better eye on that kid." He replied.

Shion furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Nezumi let out an annoyed sight as he face palmed.

Shion glanced down and saw Shionn's jacket that hung loosely in his hand, and Shionn was no where to be seen.

"Inu!" Shion looked up towards the sound of Shionn's voice.

She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a once white t-shirt hanging loosely on her small frame.

"I'll be in The Library. Let me know when dinner's ready." She stated flatly before she walked down the narrow hall to their right.

Shion could hear the door to The Library slam shut; then an uncomfortable silence filled the air. The events of the last few hours felt so surreal, like they were all some hallucination. To be honest, part of him wouldn't be surprised if that case any more. He shook his head, even if it was true and the Nezumi who had come back was just a creation of his own broken mind, he wanted to at least pretend it was real even if it was only for a little while.

"Come on," I said as I led Nezumi to the kitchen, "Let's get started on some dinner."

* * *

><p>~~~ Shionn ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Shionn walked through The Library, which was really a dimly lit room that was filled with books and had an old beat up couch sitting against the wall. All the books were hard covers, luckily none of them had one of those stupid dust covers, and those things had always bothered her. Besides, hard cover books always looked a lot better without their dust cover. The books were all beaten and worn to the point where they were almost falling apart, and frankly Shionn had a soft spot for books like that. When they were worn like that it meant that someone had read them, someone had cared about them enough to keep them no matter what their condition was.<p>

Shionn walked through the piles and shelves of books looking for something that was worth her time. Her eyes eventually fell on a volume of Sherlock Holms that she had yet to read. Eagerly, she snatched it from the shelf and plopped down o the couch with it.

Ever sense she was little Shionn had loved mysteries. She loved picking things apart to see what made them tick. It didn't matter what it was, old clocks, one of Shion's random high-tech devices, or even another person's mind. When she did pick apart the inner workings of a person's mind, she was shockingly accurate. There were two reactions she would get, the first being that the idiot would get scared maybe call her a demon, there was one guy who actually tried to **kill **her. The second was fascination which she most often received from people like Shion. But it was simple really; Shionn was just really good at observing people, she listened to all the subtle intonations in a person's voice, and watched for the tiniest of movements and gestures. Those things could tell you everything about a person. No one had ever taught Shionn to do this; it was just something that came naturally to her. Sherlock Holms was kind of like that, he saw the details that most people didn't bother to notice.

Shionn desperately fought off the sleep that had begun weighing down her eyelids. Despite her efforts sleep exhaustion too over and she was thrown into a world of black.

_ An old music box played a distorted version of that all to familiar toon, there was the sound off water dripping from one of the old leaks in the roof, the soft snores of the dog that was curled up somewhere on the floor, the cricket the were slowly beginning to chirp. The feeling of the lumpy mattress beneath her, the warmth of the person next to her. Then there was the sound of glass shattering, and people shouting. The feeling of the warm eerily summer breeze that entered the room, and the feeling of being thrown off the mattress onto the floor. Then… The sound of gun shots and a scream she remembered all too well. Then there was the smell of blood, so... so much blood. The warm liquid crept towards the tips of her fingers, but she still wouldn't open here eyes. She didn't dare to because if she did it would all become real. The dogs began barking, there was more shouting, then the sound of footsteps as they became further and further away. Then there was silence except for the water that dripped down from the ceiling and that broken tune that continued to play._

_._

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

_"Shionn." That voice, Shionn could never ignore that voice._

_ Shionn opened her eyes._

* * *

><p>~~~ Nezumi ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Shion remained silent as they made some soup for dinner much Nezumi's annoyance<p>

How could Shion act so normal sure the wall, Moondrop, and Correctional Facility were gone, but there was still some thing very wrong with No.6. Yet here Shion was peacefully making dinner as if nothing was the matter as if they had magically gone back in time and were living in the West Block. It was so nostalgic, Nezumi wanted so badly to give in and relish it, but he kept himself form it. There was a dark sense of foreboding that surrounded everything, Shion included, the lucked just beneath the surface it put up to fool you into thing in that every thing was just fine. Nezumi froze and nearly dropped the spoon he'd been stirring the soup with.

It was just like No.6. Now Nezumi was nervous, and Nezumi was never nervous.

He finally couldn't stand the silence any more, "So Shion, how's life been for you in No.6?" Nezumi asked tentatively.

"It's been fine." Shion replied simply.

_Really? 'It's been fine.' That's it? After ten whole years that's all you have to say? _Nezumi thought angrily. _Sense when did you become so closed off to other people Shion? Weren't you the one who was always trying to get me to properly answer **your** questions? Now look what's happened! ...Shion? What the hell happened that changed you, to the point where you remind me too much of myself ten years ago..._

"Hey Nezumi?" Shion jerked him from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Nesumi said as he silently scolded himself for getting so wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Do you mind, getting Shionn for me, the soup looks like it's ready so I've got to set the up the table." He explained.

"Shion, who is that kid anyways?" Nezumi asked, the kid acted like she knew who he was, there had to be a reason for it.

Shion's smile immediately lessened, " Shionn's the baby I saved during the manhunt that Inukashi took in."

"Oh."

"Anyways Shionn should be down the hall through the second door on your right." he said, suddenly all smiles, unicorns and rainbows again.

Nezumi nodded in compliance and left, not really in the mood for arguing that Shion should just go do it himself.

* * *

><p>~~~ Shionn ~~~<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was alone in the room that had some how be tripped of the furniture that had been there only seconds ago. Leaving Shionn alone in the room with a puddle of blood on the floor, and that incessant tune playing. The moment she tried to move her body became wracked with pain, so she ended up just laying there. Suddenly the room began to rapidly collapse in on itself like a crumpling piece of tinfoil. The walls pressed at Shionn's sides slowly crushing her. She could help but let out a yelp of pain.<em>

_"Hey!"_

Shionn's eyes flew open leaving her distorted dream world behind, and saw some one sanding at one end of the couch. She kicked who ever it was in the gut then leapt off the couch as she pulled out the knife she'd snatched when she'd snuck off to the kitchen earlier. At first she felt incredibly guilty; she'd just attacked Shion when all he was trying to do was wake her up. But that guilt instantly washed away the moment her realized that it wasn't Shion, it was Nezumi.

* * *

><p>~~~ Nezumi ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Damn that kid could kick. The third time she's attacked him, if you counted the time that she threw a rock at him when they were back at the hotel. Nezumi then noticed that the kid now held <strong><em>another <em>**damn knife.

"Kid, calm down. Dinner's ready come out unless you want to starve to death." He told her simply as he walked out of the room.

Nezumi couldn't help but smirk as they walked back to the kitchen, 'The Library' as the called it was strikingly similar to their room back in the West Block. Some how it was nice to know that Shion had kept reading even after he'd left.

They both reentered the kitchen at took their seats. Nezumi glanced at the kid who was currently giving Shion's soup a death glare. What the hell did she have against soup?

"Inu." She said in a gear growl, "You need to have some more damn soup than that."

That was when Nezumi noticed how little soup was actually in Shion's bowl. So that was why he was so skinny, Shion was hardly eating any thing.

Shion let out a small sigh but didn't reply causing the kid to seem to want to find a good wall to bang her head against. To a degree Nezumi actually understood her frustration but Shion was a big boy, he knew to eat if he was hungry… right?

"Mind if I turn on the T.V." she asked.

"Sure why not," Shion sighed.

The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all connected into one large room. The kid leapt for the remote and switched the thing on. Shion's face grew pale, well paler, as a news station appeared on the screen.

_"Crime rates in both the inner and outer city continue to rise despite The Reconstruction Committee's best efforts. Poverty is still rampant in the outer city, even after ten years of effort. Riots are still breaking out at the border of the inner and outer city, the most likely cause being the discrimination that is held towards the citizens of the outer city. With the new death penalty pending many of the residents of this new No.6 are wondering if anything has changed in ten years, more tonight at eleven."_

**Author's Note: Hi guys! …So, was it good? Please tell me what you guys think and any ideas you have because it really does help; and wow that was a long chapter. Anyways sorry about the late update, I've had a lot of projects and homework at school these past few weeks so my updates might be a bit slow especially if the next chapters are as long as this one. Anyways, do they have T.V.s in No.6? I'm pretty sure they do. If you know could you please tell me? Thank you to every one who reads, fallows, favorites, and reviews I really appreciate it! Please Review and all that stuff, I hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time!**


End file.
